Meet Mr Higgins
by brownlow-babe
Summary: [warning-stuck in Chilton]Rory goes out for the play. But will she get more then she bargained for? The glory and the guy?


**Summary: **_[warning-stuck in Chilton]_Rory has to sign up for the school play. But will she get more then she bargained for? The glory _and _the guy?

**Disclaimer: **I own myself. And if myself owns the show. Then I do to. But myself doesn't. So neither do I. Understand? Myself does own the plot. The new characters however, are random shady likenesses that lurk around my school. Known as, the Theateries, and my friends.

**Chapter 1: Tell Me Something Good, Real Real Good**

Rory Gilmore sat in the headmaster's office that day, fatefully waiting for him to arrive. As if hearing her thoughts, Headmaster Charleston entered the room and sat down at his desk.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, do you know why my secretary called you in here today?" he asked.

"Am I not participating with my peers again? Oh wait, that's what your guidance team calls me in for. But if that's the case, I believe we went over that. And I thought we had determined my school activities were rounded, if not entirely circular.", 'like pie....' She thought as she finished her statement.

This really wasn't her day. After waking up, thirty minutes late, she'd had to time to stop by Luke's. And that meant no coffee for her. She _was_ a Gilmore, and everyone knew, if she never got her coffee, it meant war. School was even worse (which was new for her, _not_), her locker wouldn't open, she lost her money for lunch (or the coffee she so desperately needed), and Paris was being a pain as usual.

"That actually is the case. By joining in golf at the country club for credit, you've gotten the minimal credit needed for sports, and we both know you are more then prepared for the portion most colleges look for, known as, of course, academics. But minimal and maximum in Physical Education and Education alone are not all that this school," he stated, stressing the last word "wants to see in a student. Your credits for the arts are severely lacking." Pausing to examine his folder, that gave her a chance to let out her breath for a moment.

'there comes the all important folder' she sighed.

"I suggest you take up some sort of Drama class-"

"But I did a scene in-"

"Miss Gilmore, I am perfectly aware of the _one_ scene you did regarding Romeo and Juliet in Sophomore Year. However, to be truthful, that is really not credit at all. And it did not help you that Mister DuGrey was smirking throughout the performance."  
  
"Yes sir." She responded dejectedly. 'Damn Tristan!'  
  
"Now, it only being your Junior year, you have some time to find an appropriate class to take. If you need any help, the staff is on hand for advice. They are helpful for more then pointing out your flaws I might add."

'On your watch, _I might add_.' She thought bitterly.

"I'll consider it." Responded Rory, with a false brightness.  
  
"That's all I ask. I suppose you may go to the buses now, it is very close to dismissal."

"Thank you Sir."

Grabbing her book bag she stood up, shook Headmaster Charleston's hand and left the office. Handing her note to leave early to the secretary she started towards the door. But stopped short when she got to the bulletin board by the door. Hung up around the countless notices for lost items, PTO fundraisers, and hockey tryouts, was a small ad asking for the very thing Rory needed to do.

_**Wanted!**_

_Students who are interested in the Drama Department's Fall Production!_

_For more information attend the meeting. This Friday at 3 o'clock in the theater!_

"What a bulletin, it doesn't even say what the show is." She mumbled.

"What was that dear?" Called out the secretary.

"Oh, nothing."

'just the quiet rants of a high school student who feels completely out of sorts today.'

Opening the door quietly, she took of towards the buses and boarded hers.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She could find out about the show, audition, go on as an extra. And use it all for credit she didn't even feel she needed.

Arriving home, she stepped off the bus on to the bustling streets of Stars Hollow. Feeling a little refreshed, she headed off to Luke's.

"Hey sweets, bad day?" questioned her mother innocently.

"You wouldn't believe."


End file.
